


Rugby Star

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [165]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Ginny convinces Hermione to ask Thorfinn to be her fake date for Ron's upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Rugby Star

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 29, AU. So I did a modern-setting, Muggle AU with a fake dating trope thrown in for fun.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Thorfinn stared at the pretty woman sitting in the locker room uncomprehendingly. She had bushy, brown hair that hung half-way down her back and was dressed in a form-fitting black dress. A warm-looking coat was on the bench next to her.

“She asked for me?” he asked his defensive coach. The woman was sitting with her back to him, on the bench directly in front of his locker. He was sore and tired, it had been a long match and all he wanted was a hot shower and his couch.

“Yep, said you had an appointment with her,” his coach slapped him on the shoulder and went to speak with the head coach.

His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t recall making any appointments with anyone. And surely, he would have remembered making an appointment with a woman as gorgeous as this. Wouldn’t he have? He didn’t get hit in the head that hard.

“If you don’t go talk to her, I will,” Dolohov said, he was the other propr forward on their rugby team and gave a lewd jerk of his hips along with his comment. Thorfinn scowled at him and strode forward, giving Dolohov the two-fingered salute.

“‘Fraid you have me at a disadvantage, love,” Thorfinn said as he straddled the bench next to her. “I don’t even know your name.”

The woman turned to him with a smile. “I may have snuck in here under false pretenses,” she said, offering him a wink. “My name is Hermione and Ginny told me to ask for you.”

“Ginny? Ginny Weasley?” Thorfinn rubbed a hand against his scruffy jaw. Why on earth would his best friend’s kid sister send him a piece of trim?

Hermione nodded. “She said you were usually up for a lark, and well I have a proposition for you.”

Thorfinn’s eyebrows lifted even higher. Did she mean what she said?

Hermione reddened. “Oh, God, that sounded awful didn’t it? I’m sorry,” she laughed. “It’s not _that_ kind of proposition. Bugger. I’m messing this all up.” She shook her head with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“Ron, Ginny and Charlie’s brother is getting married next week. And well, he’s my ex,” she cringed here, “Ginny suggested that I ask you to be my date at his wedding.”

“You snuck into a premiership rugby locker room to ask me to be your fake date to a wedding?” Thorfinn asked, incredulously.

“Er, yes? Is that a no then? I told Ginny it wouldn’t work, but then she dared me and well… I am terrible with dares. I can never turn them down.” Hermione stood and gathered her coat. “Sorry to have bothered you.” She offered him another bright smile and gingerly stepped over the bench, her skirt rising indecently high as she did so and headed out of the locker room.

“I’ll be your date,” Dolohov called after her.

Thorfinn scowled at him.

“What? She’s fit.” Dolohov shrugged and turned back to his locker. “You’re single, you’d be an idiot to let a girl that hot walk out of here.”

Thorfinn wasn’t sure what to think. She wanted him to be her fake date and only asked him on a dare. It wasn’t entirely flattering, but, well Dolohov was right. He wasn’t just single, he was painfully single. Rugby groupies just didn’t do it for him. “Shite,” he muttered.

“Hermione! Wait up!” he jogged after her and caught up to her just before she left the locker room. “Alrihgt, I’ll do it,” he said to her back. Her hand was on the door, about to yank it open when she slowly turned around to face him.

Her eyebrows were so high that he couldn’t help laughing at her expression.

“Really? You aren’t pulling my leg? You’ll really do it?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s a wedding. Free booze is always a good thing,” Thorfinn shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. “I was sure you’d say no. Now I owe Ginny ten quid.”

Thorfinn smirked at her. “Here, give me your phone.”

He put his number in and handed it back to her. “Text me the details.”

“Alright,” she agreed. “Thanks.”

Thorfinn watched her leave the locker room with a goofy smile on his face. He hoped she texted him. But if she didn’t, he was going to be begging Charlie for her number.

**_~Finn~_ **


End file.
